fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock Dealer Scott
Before becoming a rider, the mysterious Lock Dealer Scott sold Lockseeds to the youths of Zawame City to facilitate their Inves Games. After receiving his Genesis Driver, Scott used the Cherry Energy Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Sigurd. However, his craving for the Forbidden Fruit ultimately led him to his demise. History Past Prior to the event where Scott was recruited into Yggdrasill, Scott was formerly a thief who was being attacked by few Elementary Inves after stealing money and jewelries. On that day, he was found by Ryoma and offers him to join Yggdrasill in which he accepted, thus he became a Lock Dealer for an Inves game. Present When Yuya approached Scott, he was given the Sengoku Driver, which then led to Yuya ending up in the Helheim forest. He is also the last person who saw Yuya, before he mysteriously disappears after gaining the belt from him. Dylan and Mai visits him in Drupers and asked him about the Sengoku Driver. He tells them that the belt works for whoever the first to wear the belt was, which only locks to the first wearer. Scott then would give them Lockseeds to help them win, but Dylan and Mai couldn't buy the Lockseeds. As he hears that Team Baron is losing badly, Scott offers Baron the Sengoku Driver, along with the Banana Lockseed. Scott later appears just as Kamen Riders Armor Warrior and Baron are about to fight as he changes the rules when more Kamen Riders joins the game and gave each of them a Lockvehicle. Drew approaches Scott and buys a Sengoku Driver from him. Scott then discloses that he knows about his brother and father and how that they are members of the board of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Drew convinces Sid to give him the belt, which made Scott take a liking to the boy. He then left the belt behind and told Drew to return it, if he was his old self. As he overhears from Jonathan that they want to be on the same level as Baron, Scott offers Sengoku Drivers to Akira and Jonathan. In Troy's limo, Sid shows Troy a list of "test subjects" that have the Sengoku Driver, but he decides not to see the list as Scott leaves the car. Sid then begins plotting something, as he knows that Troy's younger brother is a user of a Sengoku Driver and that he could use this knowledge to his advantage. How he plans to exploit this information for his own intentions is unknown at this time. Sometimes later, Scott gives the Sengoku Driver along with the Durian Lockseed to Sonomura, the leader of Team Red Hot. Scott visits Team Armor Warrior's garage as he would ask if Drew stole the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed. Mitsuzane tell Scott that he might steal the item from his brother and saying that he and Scott are "friends". The team leaders approach to Scott as they want to get Lockvehicles, but Scott says that they are not ready until Christmas. Later, Sengoku ask Scott about his plan giving Lockvehicles to the Kamen Riders, as Scott reply to him that he have no clue. After the Kamen Riders finish their game in the forest, Dylan and Drew give him a box of Lockseeds and the former tells Scott that they are no longer their test subjects. After Dylan and Drew leave, Sid remarks that "it's time to close up the shop." Later, Scott was in a meeting along with Troy, Sengoku, and DJ Sagara (as a hologram) about the disease that the citizens are having. Scott and Troy were in a meeting about the Genesis Driver, until Troy got a call about Hase's madness, which ended their meeting. He later arrives along with Troy, Sengoku, and Emma as they transform, and he, as Sigurd, fought the Inves without mercy. After he finishes off the Inves, he cancels his transformation and reveals himself to Dylan and tells him that he was doing "justice", before the Pine Troopers appear and take Dylan away. Before Dylan could enter the Crack, Scott appears to stop him by force. They transform as they start fighting when they entered the Crack. He manages to overpower Armor Warrior, but Baron arrives as they overpowered Sigurd before they escape. As he prepares to finish of Armor Warrior and Baron, Marika stops him as Emma tells Scott that she is following Sengoku's orders. Later, Troy was upset about Scott giving the Sengoku Driver to Drew without his permission as Sengoku appears on screen telling his reason of letting Dylan and Baron escape. Sengoku then noticed that some of his equipment is missing as Scott suspects that one of their comrades had something to do with their escape. After Armor Warrior finished off the Inves, Scott discovers where the missing items (the Genesis Core and Lemon Energy Lockseed) are. Later, Scott got a call from Troy about Dylan and Baron sneaking into the Helheim forest. He, along with the Pine Troopers arrive in the forest and remove Dylan and Baron from the forest. As they reentered the forest, Scott transformed to stop them, but they flee. While searching for them, Armor Warrior surprise attacks them as Sigurd stops Baron, however he was overpowered by Baron in Giant Watermelon Arms. As Baron enters the Yggdrasill tower, Sigurd appears to stop him, but Sengoku appears as he tells him that Baron is their "guest". Later, Scott discusses with Emma about Yggdrasill's plan and the future that holds the company. After hearing Baron's opinion about the golden opportunity to destroy the weak from yesterday, on the next day, Scott investigate an attack on their troops by an unknown assilant, who they believe to be Dylan's doing, Later night, Scott goes home, but was suddenly ambushed and attacked by a mysterious Armored Rider who can produce Helheim's power, as Scott is about to transform in his weakened state, but the Rider getts away before Scott could transform, thus, fading away, as he is found and sent to the hospital in the next day. Personality One of Troy's subordinates. At first, Scott is loyal to him in carrying out tasks. In the beginning, he plays a major role in Inves Games, where he sells Lockseeds at the Drupers in order for Yggdrasill Corporation to conduct an experiment on the Lockseeds. When Drew becomes Kamen Rider Dragon Defender, Scott tries to keep this as a secret for a while at the same time gains an awareness of the boy's darker personality. Like his employer, Troy, Scott also shows poorly-veiled arrogance and condescendingly refers to the other Kamen Riders as immature "children" and he along with his friends as the "adults", despite the fact that two of them are of legal age. He also seems to be calm and act cool in dangerous situations, as seen when Troy was furious at him for keeping Drew's double life as an Kamen Rider a secret. He also seems to have some degree of being a sociopath, as he takes great amounts of pleasure smacking around those weaker than him as Sigurd, as well as taking bloody payback when he's smacked around. When enraged or annoyed in a fight, he tends to not hold back on his strength for payback, not caring if he could potentially kill the one he's fighting. He also takes great delight in messing with people's heads, and shows no empathy to anyone but himself. Later, it was revealed that his, Sengoku, and Emma's mind of saving humanity are nothing but ridiculous when Baron accidentally let slip his opinion that the world has no need to be saved. He even decided to get rid of Dylan as he sees Dylan will be the one who will get in the way of their goal. The greatest irony with Scott is that he himself is very childish, petulantly demanding the Forbidden Fruit from the Over Lords when in their presence and talking down to the Kamen Riders while he is in a position of greater power. When Scott finds himself outmatched once the Kamen Riders find ways to defeat him with his superior form, Sid is unable to comprehend how it is possible, and is never able to catch up. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Lock Dealer Sigurd's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Genetic Ride Wear The Genetic Ride Wear is Sigurd's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Sigurd's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Cherry Energy *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Cherry Energy Arms is Sigurd's default cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Sigurd's only defining trait is his kicking power, which is the 2nd strongest of all the New Generation Riders. His other stats, however, are average. This Arms' finisher is the Sonic Volley: Sigurd locks the Cherry Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. Sid lost the ability to transform into Sigurd when his Genesis Driver was destroyed along with his second Cherry Energy Lockseed by Rosyuo, who killed him shortly after. Other These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen, but can be simulated via the Arms Change towline. Lemon Energy Lemon Energy Arms is Sigurd's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Lemon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sengoku. Peach Energy Peach Energy Arms is Sigurd's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Peach Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Marika. Melon Energy Melon Energy Arms is Sigurd's Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Melon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Moon Blade Final. Dragon Energy Dragon Energy Arms is Sigurd's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, which is accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Dragon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Sengoku (Dragon Energy Arms). Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device (destroyed by Rosyuo) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Sigurd's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow- Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Sigurd's Rider Machine Category:Armor Warrior Riders